There are a wide variety of threaded fastener heads and matching drivers. Typical fastener heads have recesses to mate with drivers configured as a straight blade, Phillips, Allen, TORX™, three-blade, or five-blade bit. The wide availability of different fastener head configurations requires that a worker have on hand a corresponding variety of driver bits.
Given the availability of high torque power driving tools, there is a widely felt need for fastener-head/driver-bit combinations wherein the head and the bit are comparable in bulk, so that neither will suffer a larger deformation than the other when a large torque is applied to the bit.
Moreover, for reasons of safety or security, many manufacturers find it necessary to utilize fasteners such that an unauthorized individual is unlikely to have a corresponding driver bit.
Recent patents address some of the above concerns. U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,627B2 to Oesterle et al. discloses an unusually shaped head which is rotated by means of a hexagonal socket; U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,449B1 to Lin discloses a head with a polygonal recess comprising stress-relieving notches at each corner; U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,745B1 to Lu discloses a head comprising overlapping recesses therein; U.S. Pat. Des. 414,402 to Lee discloses a head with a polygonal recess comprising three intersecting slots; and U.S. Pat. Des. 413,254 to Lee discloses a head with curvilinear recesses therein.
A need exists in the art for a unique bit for engaging with a variety of fastener head configurations. This bit should be usable with both hand and power tools.
A need also exists in the art for fasteners that can be manipulated with a variety of bits as well as a need for fasteners that can be used only with a very specialized bit. Furthermore, such fasteners should be usable with high-torque power tools.